Au commencement
by Lawrena
Summary: Jarvis, concurrent de Tony Stark, ne supporte plus l'arrogance de l'Iron Man. Alors quand ce dernier l'humilie une fois de plus en public, le britannique perd ses moyens.


[Une histoire qui date un peu et que je viens de retrouver, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même.]

New-York

 **AU COMMENCEMENT**

 **Tony & Jarvis**

Jarvis serrait les dents. Une fois de plus, il était humilié en public par Tony Stark. Oh, il n'était pas le seul. Hammer en prenait aussi pour son grade. Plus que lui, même. Mais il refusait de se laisser faire… Parce qu'il était l'Iron Man, il avait le droit à tout ? Il était tellement plein… d'arrogance. Cet homme le dégoûtait, le révulsait. Il lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Son regard bleu plein de couleur, il l'observait parader avec ses midinettes ironmanisées. Au fond, c'était lui qui était ridicule… pourtant, les gens applaudissaient. Les gens aimaient les spectacles. Ils aimaient Iron Man. **  
**

Inspirant profondément, il regarda l'homme venir vers lui et retirer son casque. Fier et orgueilleux, un immense sourire sur le visage, il faisait des grands signes, se pavanait…

Son sang britannique tournait dans les veines de Jarvis. Il était d'ordinaire un homme patient, plein de bonnes manières. Mais là… Si bien que lorsque l'Iron Man revint vers eux, se plaçant à leurs côtés et lui adressa un sourire plein d'arrogance, il ne résista pas. Il s'approcha de lui, et lui colla son poing dans la face. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il perdait à ce point ses moyens. Le nez de l'Iron Man se mit à saigner. Il semblait étonné. Il y avait de quoi…

Proche de lui, Jarvis remarqua qu'il sentait très fort l'alcool. Alors il était soûl ?

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller en désintox, plutôt que de te pavaner dans ta boîte de conserve rouge.

Et il partit, faisant fi des caméras et des gens. Il retourna dans sa loge, et retira sa cravate qui l'étouffait. Il se laissa alors tomber sur le canapé, et grimaça en constatant que sa main lui faisait mal. Génial. Il fallait que cet Iron Man ait le visage dur, en plus…  
Il sursauta en entendant frapper à sa porte. Et merde. Se levant, appréhendant ce qu'il pourrait découvrir, il grimaça en apercevant des journalistes, et referma vivement la porte. Il n'avait pas envie d'être dérangé…

* * *

Son geste fit fureur auprès des médias. Pendant deux semaines, on ne parla que de ça dans les tabloïds. Et il s'en voulut d'avoir fait ça, d'avoir ainsi perdu son sang-froid pour cette boîte de conserve rouge – comme il aimait l'appeler. Il espérait néanmoins que l'affaire cesserait de s'ébruiter, et que tout redeviendrait à la normale pour lui. Il fallait juste qu'il patiente, le temps que les journalistes trouvent un nouveau scandale. En attendant, Jarvis évitait les soirées, les galas, et restait cloitré chez lui. Mais même regarder la télé était agaçant. Les infos ne cessaient parler de ça. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un coup de poing !

Alors agacé, ils se réfugiaient dans les livres. Cependant, lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il sursauta. Sans doute était-ce des journalistes… Au cas où, il se leva néanmoins et regarda à travers le judas optique. Il dut alors s'accrocher au meuble à côté pour ne pas tomber.

Tony Stark était devant sa porte. Déglutissant, il resta un moment, hésitant à ouvrir, mais il sonna de nouveau.

\- Je sais que tu es là, Bettany ! Ouvres-moi ! Je vais pas te casser la figure promis.

Jarvis, un peu craintif, hésita… puis finit par lui ouvrir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Stark ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Juste te parler. Je peux entrer ?

Déglutissant avec difficulté, Jarvis s'écarta néanmoins, et le laissa passer. Il referma rapidement la porte derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

Tony ne répondit pourtant pas à sa question.

\- T'as quelque chose à boire ?

\- Pas pour toi, non. Tu m'as l'air déjà suffisamment soul au quotidien.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je bois pas tant que ça. Juste de temps en temps, je me fais plaisir. Tu me proposes quoi, dans ce cas ? Un verre de jus d'orange ?

Jarvis ne cilla pas.

\- Si tu veux. Assieds-toi sur le canapé du salon.

Il alla donc chercher deux verres, et la bouteille de jus d'orange, avant de revenir au salon. Il posa le tout sur la petite table en bois et les servit.

\- Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

L'Iron Man but doucement son verre de jus d'orange, et Jarvis détourna le regard à cette vue qui l'amusa un peu. Il paraissait soudain comme un enfant.

\- Je voulais juste discuter avec toi. Et te remercier.

Jarvis en tomba des nues.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- T'es le premier mec qui s'oppose à moi. Enfin, excepté les tarés fous furieux qui veulent me tuer, hein. Mais ils comptent pas.

Jarvis fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, tu n'as pas envie de m'assassiner toi.

Jarvis leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Si tu savais comme tu te trompes ! Je m'en ferais une joie. Tu m'exaspères, Stark. Toi et ton narcissisme, ton orgueil et ton arrogance… Tu me fais vomir.

Son regard bleu électrisant était plongé dans le sien. Froid et insensible. Pourtant, il put lire de l'amusement dans son regard, ce qui le surprit.

\- Je suis sûre qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre, tous les deux.

Jarvis eut un rire sans joie.

\- Je vois pas comment. Tout ce que vous représentez me répugne.

Il le vouvoyait pour remettre de la distance entre eux.

\- Les gens normaux m'ennuient. Ils sont tous à ma botte en espérant s'attirer mes faveurs comme ça. Tu verrais Hammer… il se traîne à mes pieds. Je ne peux discuter avec personne, tout le monde se range à mon avis. Alors que toi…

Jarvis haussa un sourcil, mais esquissa un sourire en coin, ironique, lorsqu'il parla de Hammer.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas pour lui. Et si tu crois que j'vais te plaindre, Stark, tu as frappé à la mauvaise porte.

\- Mais je ne veux pas que tu me plaignes… au contraire ! T'es le seul à me traiter comme ton égal, ça fait du bien.

Jarvis fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis esquissa un doux sourire.

\- Mon égal ? Je préfère penser que tu m'es inférieure, Stark.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Arrête, tu sais que j'suis aussi intelligent que toi, sinon plus.

\- Quelle modestie.

Pourtant, il le savait. Buvant tranquillement son jus d'orange, il garda le regard fixé au fond du verre.

\- Pourquoi es-tu « vraiment » venu, Stark ? Tu sais que je ne t'aime pas, alors n'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu veux devenir mon ami.

Tony fronça les sourcils, et se leva. Il se dirigea vers une étagère, et observa les photos un moment, tout en répondant :

\- On pourrait essayer un nouveau produit. Toi et moi. Associer nos deux entreprises, juste le temps de le réaliser. Qu'en dirais-tu ?

Jarvis manqua de s'étouffer.

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Ca ne t'est pas rentable.

\- En fait… si. Tu es intelligent. J'ai des connaissances que tu n'as pas, mais il y a un domaine dans lequel je pêche un peu. Et où toi tu es expert. C'est un produit qui me tient à cœur depuis plusieurs années, et je cherchais un associé pour le mettre en œuvre. Alors si tu es partant…

\- Je ne sais même pas en quoi consiste ce produit. Et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir supporter de travailler avec toi… Tu m'horripiles.

Il le vit se retourner, et le regarder. Tony semblait soudain très sérieux.

\- Si tu acceptes, je t'en parlerai davantage. Tout ce que tu as à savoir, c'est que ça pourrait sauver de nombreuses personnes. Et quant au fait que je t'horripile, grandis un peu. Tu peux bien passer au-dessus ça… On dit que j'suis puéril, mais j'suis pas le seul apparemment…

Jarvis fronça les sourcils. Cette scène était surréaliste…

\- Si tu ne me décris pas davantage en quoi consiste ton idée, je ne peux pas prendre de décisions.

Tony fronça à son tour les sourcils.

\- C'est assez secret… Tu ne peux de toute façon qu'accepter. C'est vraiment… important.

Jarvis en était intrigué.

\- Je garderai ça pour moi, tu as ma promesse.

Alors Tony lui expliqua brièvement le concept. Jarvis en fut étonné, mais douta pouvoir réaliser une telle chose. Ils parlèrent longtemps du projet, Tony le rassura en lui disant que pour la majeure partie, il en était capable. Et que pour l'autre partie, qui était le domaine de Jarvis, il serait largement compétent. Passionnés par la discussion, ils ne virent pas l'heure avancer. Ils finirent par dériver sur d'autres sujets. Jarvis fut étonné de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents qu'il le croyait. Au fond, Tony ne faisait que jouer un jeu… et il découvrait, derrière la star, le vrai Tony Stark. Complètement différent de l'image qu'il pouvait véhiculer. Et bien plus intéressant…

Ils ne furent distraits que par leurs estomacs respectifs. Jarvis lui proposa de dîner avec lui, et cuisina donc, tout en continuant de parler du projet. Il avait eu raison… Il ne pouvait qu'accepter.

Passionné par leurs discussions, ils parlèrent jusqu'au milieu de la nuit, et finalement, Tony dormit sur place. C'était plus simple. Il eut donc le droit à la chambre d'ami, lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher, très tard dans la nuit. Jarvis était étonné de voir que finalement, il s'entendait bien avec l'Iron Man. Qu'il était tout autre qu'il l'avait imaginé. Mais c'était une découverte agréable… et c'est en pensant à lui, qu'il s'endormit. Finalement, peut-être qu'ils pouvaient en effet devenir amis, qui sait ?

Et c'est ainsi que débuta une relation qui ne demandait qu'à évoluer au fil du temps, bien plus que les deux protagonistes ne l'auraient soupçonné.


End file.
